


Lost and Found

by laurahonest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahonest/pseuds/laurahonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's scarf has gone missing.  He never expected to find it where he did.  If he hoped and dreamed, well who can blame him for that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but there is no smut here. I am the worst kind of person and didn't write the smut. I am a horrible smut writer and didn't want to inflict bad smut on you!
> 
> Pardon any errors this is unbetaed!

Natsu felt naked, it was weird. He was wearing all of his normal clothes but without his scarf he just felt naked. He scratched his head and looked around his house for it. There was no sign of it anywhere. He decided to go over to the guild hall, after drinking with Cana the night before he was pretty drunk, maybe he had left the scarf there. Natsu headed to the hall to check for it. There weren’t many people around, most of the guild members were probably sleeping off hangovers still but Mirajane was behind the bar as usual. “Hey Mira,” he called, “have you seen my scarf?”

Mira smiled at him brightly before answering, “You had it last night when you left. Did it not make it home with you?” Natsu shook his head sadly and sat down at the bar. Mira handed him some food and asked, “Have you asked Lucy and Happy?” Natsu shook his head again, this time his mouth was too full to answer. Mirajane smiled at him and said “Here’s Happy now, you can ask him when you finish chewing.” 

The little blue cat folded up his wings and landed lightly on the bar beside Natsu. “Good morning!” he said cheerfully. “Where is your scarf?” he asked a second later when he noticed that it was missing from his friend’s neck.

Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to the cat, “I don’t know. Have you seen it?” His face fell when Happy shook his head. “Oh,” Natsu said as he pushed the plate of food away. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He said sadly.

“Oh!” Happy cried and jumped into the air again, “You had it last night when I saw you last. Lucy said she would make sure you got home ok, maybe she knows where it is.”

Natsu grinned and ran towards the doors, “Thanks little buddy, see you later,” he called before he left. He took off running towards Lucy’s house at full speed. Lucy must know where his scarf was. She knew how important it was to him. When he reached her house he jumped up and grabbed the window sill and pulled himself up, then he slid the window open and climbed into the room. Lucy was lying in the bed reading a book. She didn’t shout at him for climbing in the window. He gulped; it was weird that she wasn’t shouting at him for coming in through the window. She slowly closed her book, then put it on the table by the bed and sat up, pulling the blanket up with her. The lack of shouting was making him nervous but he had to find out if she knew had his scarf. “Lucy,” he asked, “have you seen my scarf?”

Lucy blushed and nodded suddenly too shy to speak. He shut the window he had just climbed through and fixed her curtains before she could yell at him to do it. Then he noticed how red she was, maybe she was sick? He slowly reached out to touch her forehead and check for a fever but she felt normal. Her face got even redder and she finally spoke to him, “I-I-I-I’m not sick Natsu.” He looked at her quizzically, not really sure what to make of this, then he noticed a bit of his scarf wrapped around her neck. He reached for it and started to tug but the motion made the blanket fall down a bit. He gulped again and blushed as red as Lucy when he realized she wasn’t wearing a shirt. He quickly looked away and snatched his hand back. 

“Can I have my scarf please Lucy?” he asked not looking at her. He heard her take a deep breath.

She steeled her resolve with that deep breath and then she quietly answered him, “Yes, but you’ll have to come and take it back from me.”

Natsu was very confused, so much so that he forgot not to look at her and whipped his head around to stare. She met his eyes evenly. Her face was red but she looked serious. While he was staring at her face trying to figure out what she was thinking she gently dropped the blanket she had been holding up. His eyes were drawn to the movement and he realized that she had the scarf wrapped around her neck so the ends just hung over her boobs. She had nothing else on that he could see. “Luce…..” he swallowed hard, “Lucy, why………what are you doing?” He tore his eyes off the ends of his scarf and looked back up at her face. “Normally you yell at him for coming in the window. And you yell when I see you naked.”

Lucy sighed and carefully picked her words. “Normally yes, I do get mad at you for those things but, well Natsu, I am tired of beating around the bush! I have been dropping hints for months and you have missed them all. Mira told me I would have to do something big to get your attention.” She met his eyes and finished, “so when you lent me your scarf last night I decided that I would use it to get your attention.”

Natsu was confused but he didn’t say anything, he thought back over the last few months to all the strange little things Lucy had done. She had given him a key to the door of her apartment, which he should have used to come in today. She let him rest his head on her lap while he was fighting his motion sickness. She had bought him presents and food and done all kinds of little things for him. She was constantly talking to him and looking at him and they went everywhere together. They had spent so much time together that Gray and Gajeel had started teasing him that she was his girlfriend. Wow, he was an idiot! How had he not seen it if they had? He had thought that he was the only one with feelings. He had been fighting back his feelings for months, not wanting to mess up their friendship. He took her hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry Lucy, I am an idiot!” he said sincerely. She smiled at him and that was all the encouragement he needed. He leaned in and kissed her carefully at first but when she reached up and tangled one hand in his hair he groaned and kissed her harder.

Meanwhile back at the guild hall, Happy sat on the counter humming quietly and eating a fish. Mira stopped next to him and said “I hope they are finally moving past the awkward stage of their relationship.”

“Aye!” Happy agreed, “They’ve been driving me nuts for months!”

Mira laughed and said “I was tempted to lock them in the basement alone together until they figured it out but I didn’t want Natsu to burn the building down.”

A few hours later Natsu and Lucy came by the guild hall. The scarf was back around Natsu’s neck. They were holding hands and blushing furiously as they walked through the doors. Mira and Happy exchanged a knowing glance and silently thanked the heavens that their clueless friends had finally realized their feelings were mutual.


End file.
